


It would be my greatest honor

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, M/M, angst with some kisses at the end, attemped choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Lanling wakes up to an empty bed and when lanling wants to go back to sleep with Yan Qing, it goes south fast.
Kudos: 11





	It would be my greatest honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe and if you guys want to read what’s happening in her fanfic, You will enjoy it. Since this hasn’t happened in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic yet, stuff may change in how this plays out in kairos. Make sure that you guys give Mokyo a bunch of love because she deserves it and kairos just gets me excited. Anyways enjoy the read.
> 
> Gao Changgong is the true name that lanling wang also goes by and Langzi is one of the other names that yan qing goes by.

Changgong watched as Yan Qing walked into their bedroom that their staying in during the grail war with his master kiritsugu and his son and Yan’s master shiro.

Yan just came back after getting a glass of water from the kitchen while kiritsugu and shiro were asleep in their own separate rooms.

Changgong looked at the digital clock next to the futon and saw that it was 1 in the morning.

“Yan, come back to bed. It’s one in the morning.” Yawned Changgong as he reached out his hand towards Yan.

Changgong watched as Yan slide the door to their room shut and the next thing that he knew was that Yan is on top of him pinning him down to the futon with Yan’s hands around his throat.

“Y-Yan Qing! W-What are you doing?” Changgong choked out as he tried to kick Yan off of him but proved futile with Yan straddling his waist.

“What does it look like I’m doing Lanling Wang. I’m going to end your suffering in this war early.” Said Yan with a ominous grin on his face.

Changgong looked up at Yan’s face as he put his hands on Yan’s hands that are around his throat to try to stop him from blocking his air flow to his lungs and saw that Yan’s eyes are yellow instead of their usual green.

“Yan, this isn’t you. Y-you’re not yourself r-right n-now. D-doppelgänger..” Changgong choked out as he slowly started to lose air flow to his lungs.

“That’s cute. You think that I’m not myself right now. You don’t know what I’m capable of doing to you now that I’m on top of you with my hands around your little neck.” Said Yan as Changgong feels Yan tighten his grip on Changgong’s throat a little bit more.

As Changgong starts to feel his lungs burn a little from the lack of air, Changgong feels something wet on his cheek and when he blinks his eyes and looks back up at Yan, he sees that other than Yan’s long black hair being a disheveled mess from waking up in the middle of the night, that Yan has tears running down his cheeks like he’s trying to hold himself back from choking him out.

“Yan..” Changgong chokes out a little bit as he saw Yan crying.

“I don’t want you to suffer again like when we were alive. I don’t want to watch someone else kill you other than me. I-I just want to be happy with you again like we were back home and in Chaldea.” Cried Yan as he released his hold on Changgong’s neck and put his hands on each side of Changgong’s head to hold himself up.

After Changgong turns his head to the side and coughs a bit and is able to get air back in his lungs again, he looks back up at Yan and notices his eye color changing back to it’s usual green color and lifts his hand up to wipe away the tears running down Yan’s cheeks.

“I would rather have you than anybody else kill me in this war. That would be my greatest honor Yan Langzi.” Changgong said as he gave Yan a bittersweet smile.

Changgong watched as Yan leans his head down and buries his face in his neck and let out some sobs as he nuzzled his face in his neck. Changgong just wraps his arms around Yan’s neck as he feels Yan start to leave little kisses on his shoulder as a way to apologize to him.


End file.
